


Stormy Weather

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, rainy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: “I want my wish first.”“And what did you wish for?”“You.”





	Stormy Weather

You spent a lot of your time alone. That was the reality of dating Trafalgar Law, one of the city’s most sought after heart surgeons. Too many nights, you would go to bed alone and wake up the same way, with only the impression of his body in the sheets left in the morning to indicate he had slept at all. You missed him terribly when he was working, his huge city apartment so empty without the strong smell of coffee being brewed at all times of the day, or the haunting notes from the piano in the corner he so loved to play. Though you had been living with him for a few months now, you always felt like a stranger in his home when he was gone.

Tonight, you can’t sleep. The red LED clock on the microwave reads 10pm, the only light in the dim room as you set a steaming cup of tea down on the end table and curl into one of the armchairs by the window. It’s raining, and normally the view from his apartment is to die for, but tonight there is only inky blackness beyond the window, interrupted every so often by the smudge of a lit window or street lamp in the fog. You pull your blanket tighter around your shoulders and watch the rivulets of water run down the glass as the steam from your tea curls lazily upward.

You’re not sure when you finally fall asleep, but you wake to light hands brushing your hair from your face. 

“You weren’t waiting up for me, were you?” Law’s voice is smooth, a hint of amusement colouring his words. And a hint of beratement.

You shake your head sleepily. “Couldn’t sleep. The rain helps.”

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Don’t be. I’m sure it was important.”

“It was. But you are too.” He kneels down by your side and pulls a cupcake with a single lit candle from behind his back “Happy birthday, [Name]-ya.”

You blink up at him, the fire light accentuating the dark rings beneath his eyes. “But it’s not my birthday until tomorrow.”

He chuckles. “It _is_ tomorrow. It’s after midnight.”

“Oh. Where did you even get a cake at this hour?”

“Let’s just say it involved some begging and I am not proud of it. Now hurry up and blow out the candle before you get wax all over the icing.” He holds the cupcake out for you. “And don’t forget to make a wish. I know you’re into that sort of stupid thing.”

You laugh and shake your head at him, before snuffing out the candle with a quick breath. “You should be grateful that I like your stupid face,” you tease, taking the cake from his hands and setting it down on the side table beside your long-forgotten cup of tea.

He raises an eyebrow. “You’re not going to eat it?”

You shake your head, sitting up so the blanket falls from your shoulders to pool at your waist, and wrap your arms around his neck. “I want my wish first.”

“And what did you wish for?”

“You.” You kiss him. He smells like the hospital but it’s something you’ve gotten used to now. His lips taste of black coffee, bitter and heady.

When you break apart, the room feels significantly warmer or maybe it’s just you. Your breaths are clouds of steam in the chilly air but you don’t feel the cold even as goose bumps break out over your bare legs.

He looks down at you with heavy-lidded eyes and raises an eyebrow. “Is that my hoodie?”

You blush lightly. “I miss you when you gone and… it smells like you...”

“That’s…” He blinks, stunned, then his entire countenance changes in an instant. “Incredibly hot,” he growls as he pulls you from the chair, the blanket falling to the floor. You yelp when he presses you against the window, your back arching away from the cold glass. The hoodie has ridden up over your hips and your skin erupts in goose bumps and tattooed fingers brush your sides, dragging the hem of the sweater up with them. He lets out a small noise of delight when he finds you’re not wearing a bra and wastes no time rolling a nipple between forefinger and thumb until your squirming in his arms.

“Law!” you gasp out when he buries his nose in the crook of your neck and nips sharply at the flesh beneath your ear. Your hands find his hair, fingers twisting and tugging, inciting groans and growls that only spur you both onwards. 

The window has fogged over and the air in the apartment feels almost stifling. You tug impatiently at his shirt, too lost in the feeling of his tongue and teeth against your neck to form coherent words. You can feel him smirk into your skin, nipping playfully one last time at your collarbone before drawing back to tug his shirt over his head.

You sigh as his muscles ripple, black ink lines flowing with his movement like rain down the window pane. There may be a stunning view at your back behind all the rain, but it was nothing compared to the view before you now and he knows it, smirking as your eyes follow the planes of his abs and the fading marks from the last time things got hot and heavy between you. It didn’t happen nearly often enough, but when it did, Law would always give his full, undivided attention.

You’re pulled from your thoughts when the bare skin of your back meets the cold window pane, the hoodie quickly discarded along with Law’s shirt. You shiver and Law presses closer as if it’s instinctual, his skin feverish to the touch and warming yours instantly. Your own blood turns heated as one tattooed hand slides down your stomach to toy with the waistband of your panties but he pauses, stormy eyes watching you with interest.

“Is there anything else you do when I’m gone besides steal my hoodies?” he teases, eyes flashing mischievously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you huff.

“Maybe a little of this?” His fingers dip below your waistband to press insistently against your clit.

You gasp and cling to him, nails digging at his biceps. Words have escaped you entirely by now.

“Do you think about me when you’re alone? Do you call my name when you come?” His voice is low, barely a whisper, warm breath ghosting over the shell of your ear.

You shudder and his answering chuckle sends another puff off air down the column of your neck. “Wouldn’t you like to know...” You catch his hand before it can move any further and teasingly peel the panties from your hips and down your thighs, ignoring how embarrassingly damp they are. Law steps back slightly to watch, gaze hungry.

Holding his gaze, you turn toward the window, hands out to support your weight as you bend forward. You gasp as your breasts push up against the glass, fingers curling and leaving streaks in the condensation. You glance coyly at him over your shoulder and part your thighs slightly, offering yourself up to him. Your heart swells with pride when his eyes turn dark with want and his tongue darts out to wet his suddenly parched lips.

“And what about when _you’re_ away, Doctor? Is this what you think about when you’re alone in the on-call room?” You wiggle your hips invitingly.

Law smirks. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he echoes, pressing his chest up against your back and settling his hands on your hips. He tugs sharply and you can’t stifle the moan as you feel his groin grind harshly against your ass. He’s still wearing his jeans but you can feel his hard length pressing insistently into the back of your thigh.

“I’d like to know why you’re still wearing so many clothes,” you growl.

He laughs. “Impatient, aren’t we?” Despite his words, you’re still rewarded by the sound of his belt buckle hitting the ground and you tense in anticipation.

“Well, I’ve been waiting all day, Doctor,” you hum. “I _need_ you.”

“You won’t have to wait any longer.”

Finally, you feel him press the head of his cock to your sex, rubbing it over your folds to coat it with your juices. Your hips are moving of their own accord, heart quickening as he finally lines himself up and enters in one fluid thrust. You cry out, breath clouding on the window as you’re pressed up against it.

He pulls out slowly and then surges forward again, and again and again in a rhythm that is bound to drive you crazy in no time at all. Your breasts are pressed into the window with every thrust and it’s not long before your nipples are peaked and sensitive from the cold glass. Endless moans tumble from your lips and you bury your face in the crook of your arm as you struggle to hold yourself up against the glass, slippery with condensation.

You can feel his breath by your ear, the heat of his chest against your back and the tight hold of his fingers on your hips. The stirrings of an orgasm are building deep in your gut but before you can give yourself over to the feeling, Law pulls out suddenly. You whine but he only chuckles, spinning you around to face him with your back now pressed to the glass. He hooks his hands under your thighs and lifts you onto his hip, entering you once more and resuming his pace where he left off.

“I want you to look at me when you come,” he says, pressing his forehead to yours. The storm grey of his irises is almost entirely engulfed by the deep black of his pupils, wide and wild with arousal. 

You can feel him getting close, his hips stuttering in their pace and breath straining. You reach down between your bodies to roll your fingers over your clit in an attempt to catch up, and it’s not long before you’re there on the brink with him.

“Shit,” he swears as he releases inside you. Your fingers quicken their pace and soon your following after him, his name on your lips in a long draw out moan. He holds your gaze through your climax until he can no longer support your weight. You both slide to the floor in a tangled pile of limbs, panting.

When you’ve finally caught your breath, you turn to him. “We should get to bed. You have work in the morning.”

“Actually, I got the day off tomorrow,” he says. “Or today, rather.”

You realise he’s right. The sky outside is already beginning to lighten. The rain has cleared up but the dusty clouds over the city hold the promise of more.

“So I finally have you all to myself for a whole day?”

He hums an affirmative and kisses your temple. “What do you want to do?” 

“I kind of just want to stay in bed all day and eat cake.”

He barks with laughter. “That sounds good to me.”


End file.
